Chocolate
by Anynymys1
Summary: Another story for the Bleach Romance Contest... Set in the Winter War, Ukitake is in a coma and Kiyone watches over him. The ending is hilarious even if that is all you read.


**Here we go again! I made it to the second round!!! This was done in a frenzy and I am secretly putting this up now. So enjoy! Hope it works and sorry if names are wrong etc. Trying to remember that college homework must take priority! LOL**

'~**~'

Kiyone sat quietly next to her sleeping Taicho. Her breath slowed as she watched him sleep, but her fiery cheeks still flamed red. It was her turn to watch over the Taicho. Sentaro had been putting off his shift so that he wouldn't have to do all of the paperwork; so that he would be there when the Taicho awoke. This had infuriated the little joint-fuku-taicho. They had decided over a game of Ja-Ken-Po who would watch over the Taicho and she had won the day shift. Now it was mid-afternoon. She couldn't believe that bumbling idiot had made her miss half a day with her Taicho. Then again did she even want to be there when he awoke?

He might be furious. Kiyone shivered at the thought. After all, the whole mishap had been her fault. The Winter War was on. She would have been a casualty of it if not for Taicho Ukitake. Looking at him she tried to imagine him angry at her, but in his serene face she could find no aggression. Kiyone felt her burning cheeks cool and glanced around the room. There was no malice in her Taicho. He was patient no matter what happened. He was never cruel or mean, even giving his life for others.

He was perfect and three days ago he had been her knight in shining armor. He had saved her life. Now lying in the bed beside her, she only wished she could tell him thank you. Since he was asleep, instead she vowed to stay by his side. This was the least she could do for her endearing Taicho. Hours passed and she began remembering times they had spent together. Her vision swam and slowly she started to let go. Her mind freeing her from the dark world in which her beloved Taicho was not waking up. Putting her in a dream where everything was right again or even better.

Slowly Kiyone began to fall asleep. In a dream far away she awoke somewhere in Seireitei. The place was familiar, but she couldn't quiet remember it. Sitting in a green field, she was surrounded by wild flowers of many magnificent colors. Suddenly a soft and lilting voice spoke to her. "Wake up, Kiyone. Come with me."

Kiyone jumped up looking for the voice that felt so near. Her eyes surveyed her surroundings and there under a cherry tree was her Taicho. She raced to him. Coming closer she could see his smile and her heart beat faster. Kiyone wrapped her arms around him. "I thought you were dead! That you weren't coming back! Oh, Taicho I'm so happy you came back!"

"Why Kiyone! I never left you and please call me, Jushiro."

Kiyone's eyes lit up and she hugged him tighter hearing his familiar laugh. But a cool breeze interrupted the whole scene and a voice from the tree bellowed aloud, "I will have you!"

Taicho Ukitake grabbed Kiyone and took her to a safe place. Then went back to fight the hollow leaving Kiyone all alone. "I'll be right back," he said with a smile.

Kiyone begged him not to go and tried to stand. She couldn't move. Looking down she found her right leg covered with blood. It hurt and her whole body throbbed in pain, causing her vision to dull again. She yelled for her Taicho. Finally before her eyes closed she said three little words, _"I love you."_

As her vision faded she could hear Ukitake come back and ask her what she had said. But even his voice died away into the silence. When her eyes opened again she was in a little room and her dear Taicho on the bed. This time she remembered. It was her Taicho's home, where he was resting until he woke up. She looked down to find her right leg all bandaged up. Kiyone sighed. "_What a terrible nightmare! At least I am awake now," _she thought.

Still fresh in her memories were the words she had said before. Glancing at her Taicho she saw a calendar. Kiyone noticed that it was different, somehow it had changed. Staring at it she soon came to the realization that it had been 3 months and Taicho Ukitake was still in a coma. A note left from Taicho Unohana, on the nightstand, confirmed her fears. There by the bedside Kiyone tried to swallow her tears, but instead wept openly beside her sleeping Taicho. Everything seemed dull now and without life. The girl grasped her Taicho's hand and held it close to her face. _"A coma… he'll never wake up. He'll never know how grateful I am or… or… that I love him."_ Kiyone thought to herself.

Kiyone looked at her sleeping Taicho and wished to see his grey-blue eyes. She'd give anything to hear his voice again. Now looking at him she wanted to tell him that she loved him. He would never know in his sleeping state and a thought came to Kiyone. On a drive of emotions she kissed her sleeping Taicho. Pulling her lips away she was startled to see that he had woken up.

"Kiyone! You've been here by my side this whole time?" Her Taicho was smiling. Before she even had a chance to answer the view before her eyes dissipated and Kiyone found herself in darkness. Then there was light. Her eyes adjusted and she was once again in her Taicho's room. Kiyone's eyes darted around as she sat straighter in her chair. Where had her Taicho gone? She went to stand, but was forced back into her chair. Pain throbbed in her right leg assuring her that this was reality. On the bed next to her was her Taicho. It all came back now the whole thing had been a dream. Kissing him, him waking up- all just a dream.

She sighed.

His chest rose and fell in a rhythmic cadence. As she watched his face an idea crossed her mind. What if her dream was a premonition of things to come? Would Jushiro ever wake up? These brought her horror and she decided on something. Ever easily, ever slowly, Kiyone leaned over her Taicho. She swallowed as her eyes closed and she let her lips fall softly over his. It was an innocent kiss. Kiyone pulled away as butterflies filled her stomach. She waited, but nothing happened. Plopping back in her chair Kiyone's eyes rounded in disappointment. He had not woken up like in the dream. Sighing, she closed her eyes. Maybe another dream would come.

"Chocolate."

Kiyone sat up and stared at her Taicho. The sound had to have come from him. His eyes fluttered and she gasped aloud. At that Jushiro looked over at her with surprise. "Why Kiyone, what are you doing here?"

The girl burst into tears and happily hugged her Taicho. "Taicho Ukitake! You're awake! You're alive! I was so worried about you!"

"Worried about me?" the man sat up and looked at the girl curiously, "What about me?"

"Taicho, you were knocked into a coma. You have been asleep for 3 days."

This time his eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. "Three, whole days?"

"Yes Taicho."

"You've been here this whole time?" The words came out slowly and nervously. In three days there could be a lot of paperwork.

"Oh, well…. See Sentaro and I swapped places. I have been with you during the day and him at night. So during the night I finish the paperwork. During the day he does paperwork."

His face relaxed. Maybe things were alright. "Thank goodness."

Kiyone quickly became aware of the fact that she was still hugging her Taicho and quickly let go. To this he simply smiled, though, a little sheepishly.

"Taicho?"

"Yes, Kiyone?"

"When you woke up you said something."

"Did I?" his brow furrowed in thought. "I wonder what I said."

"Chocolate."

"Did you want candy?" he asked.

"Umm, no Taicho, when you woke up you said _chocolate_."

He paused thinking back and a warm blush crossed his face. The red stood out surrounded by the white of his hair. He had been dreaming alright- her lips had tasted like chocolate, she constantly called him Taicho in bed, and he kept telling her to call him by his name… Jushiro could have hit himself. How thoughts like that got into his head he would never know. "Oh… did I."

How awkward. Kiyone nodded. "Well, would you like some tea?"

"Yes! I believe I would."

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Later in the evening, poor Ukitake couldn't shake the woman from his dreams out of his head. As always Shunsei had come to visit. A constant friend, though annoying at times, Shunsei was irreplaceable. He had miraculously gotten both of Ukitake's Fuku-Taicho to leave. Lounging on the couch now, Shunsei took the opportunity to speak. "So old friend, has something bothered you?"

"Hmm, me? No, of course not."

"Are you sure? You're drinking your tea on the hot side tonight."

"Ah, yes I am, aren't I?" he chuckled lightly.

"So what's on your mind?"

Jushiro allowed the silence to linger as he thought quietly to himself.  
"I… I had a dream."

"Really?! About a woman?" Shunsei's curiosity was piqued now. He turned on his side and watched his friend.

Jushiro looked away as the red on his face spread. He paused wondering how to answer."Well… yes and no."

"Come on Jushiro! It's either a woman or not. Wait! Please…" Shunsei's face turned sour at his last thoughts.

"Now don't get off thinking like that. It was a woman… just younger."

All was right in the world and Shunsei sighed happily. "Finally. Now if only we could get you the real thing."

"I'm perfectly fine. Certainly do not need your meddling."

"Alright, fine get on with it. Was she something out of your imagination or real?"

"Real."

"WHO!?" Shunsei jumped up.

"Well, I… I don't know."

"Come on, I am your best friend. You have to tell me. I tell you everything!"

Jushiro looked down. "It's rather a delicate matter…"

"Jushiro, unless talking to a woman, nothing is a delicate matter."

"Fine."

"Fine, what?"

"I'll tell you."

"Finally!" Shunsei exclaimed.

Jushiro detailed some of his dream to his eager friend and finally got to the part that mattered. "But when she kissed me, Shunsei, it tasted like chocolate! Both in my dream and after I woke. The taste stayed and lingered."

"Chocolate? Really…" Jushiro shot him a silencing look.

"Ok," he said sheepishly.

"That was it."

"She sounds like a keeper. So who was she?"

A strange blush crossed Jushiro's cheeks. One that was unfamiliar to him. Shunsei eyed his friend carefully, "It better not be Nanao."

Jushiro shook his head, "No, it wasn't her, but let's change the subject."

"It has to be someone in your own squad."

Jushiro looked at him curiously. He hadn't given any real details of the woman out. There were no leads his friend could follow.

"You're being evasive. If it was someone else you wouldn't be worried."

Jushiro swallowed. Maybe he had figured it out.

"Then it has to be her. YOU!!!" Shunsei jumped off of the couch and hugged his friend. "Welcome! Jushiro to the club of lieutenant lovers!"

Ukitake shoved Shunsei away. "I am not in love with my fuku-taicho!"

"Eh, look whose blushing and who was by your side when you woke up?"

Jushiro was silenced.

"Who has red hair and who always calls you Taicho no matter what? Ta da! Kiyone!"

"Be quiet! This can't get out!" Jushiro admonished.

"HA! That's not even the half of it. I bet you yelled out her name." Shunsei stood up triumphantly and sat next to Jushiro.

"No…" he said. Jushiro's face was blank.

"Think about it. Think back."

"Oh, no. This isn't good."

"It's great now you can't complain about me."

Jushiro slapped his forehead. "This is horrible! What will I do?"

"Nothing. This is life. Live it. If the girl…"

Ukitake cut him off. "No. She's only a child! This is like…"

"Wrong," Shunsei said with a wry smile.

"YES! Finally you understand."

Shunsei nodded. "Of course I understand! The kid needs to woman up."

"Really? Do you not get a thing that is happening here?" Jushiro asked incredulously.

Shunsei slapped his knee. "Jushiro, I understand everything. I just don't know why you insist on being a baby. Why you're more of a child than the girl."

"I like to believe that I understand the consequences of dating a minor and Isane's little sister," Ukitake said in a deadpan voice.

Shunsei's blood ran cold. His friend was right. "Because she's friends with Nanao, Rangiku, and..."

"Finally you understand. As their little sister it would be a living…."

"Yeah, I get it."

**_'~**~'_**

**Thank you so much!! Also there are other Ukitake/ Kiyone contestants that could use reviews. Check them out too! And of course please review!!!**

**Anynymys1**


End file.
